tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Farmall 140
The was built by International Harvester from 1958 to 1981 in Chicago, Illinois, USA and Louisville, Kentucky, USA. Model History :For Company history see *For high-clearance version see: Farmall 140 High Clearance *For industrial version see: International 140 Industrial The McCormick Farmall 140 was based on the previous Farmall 130 but was restyled, with a new white-painted squared-off grille with 3 crossbars in a red grille surround. The IH emblem was attached to a white mesh top section of the grille. The 140 was nearly unchanged mechanically. In 1963 the 140 was restyled again, with a white mesh grille with fine vertical bars to match the new "04-06 Series" tractors. In 1968 the McCormick Farmall 140 was rebranded the International Farmall 140. Production continued until 1981 making the 140 one of the longest-lived tractor models ever. Tractor Comparison Competition for the Farmall 140 initially came from several other makes of 1-row row-crop tractors, as shown in the table. John Deere made a small standard-tread model of similar size and price. All of the other models went out of production in the late-1950s, leaving the market to International Harvester. When the ancient International 140 was retired in 1981, the company came up with the diesel-powered International 274 to serve these customers. Note: Some specifications and prices for comparison tables from Hall, Mike, Ed., The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010, Price Digests, Overland Park, Kansas, 2009 and Larsen, Lester, “Farm Tractors 1950-1975”, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1981 Timeline *1958 - Farmall 140 replaced Farmall 130 *1963 - Tractor restyled *1968 - McCormick Farmall 140 rebranded International Farmall 140 *1980 - International 274 Offset replaced International Farmall 140 Factory locations *Tractor Works, Chicago, Illinois, USA *Louisville Works, Louisville, Kentucky, USA Specification See Infobox for basic details *123 ci 4-cylinder gasoline engine *4-speed transmission *Adjustable front axle *Electric starting and lights *Touch Control hydraulics *1-point Fast Hitch implement attachment *Standard tires **Front: 5.00-15 4-ply **Rear: 9-24 4-ply; 9.5-24 4-ply (1961); 11.2-24 (1964) Variations and Options *Distillate engine *Non-adjustable front axle *Power adjusted rear wheels *Belt pulley *Pto *Hydra-Creeper slow speed attachment *Optional tires **Front: 4.00-15 or 6.00-16 4-ply; 5.50-16 4-ply (1959) **Rear: 8-24, 10-24 or 11-24 4-ply; 11.2-24 4-ply (1962) Serial Numbers Information Preservation No detailed information of any of these tractors in preservation is currently available on here. :Do you know of any examples to list ? Gallery Add extra photos here please. International_Farmall_140_1968.jpg|International Farmall 140, 1969|link=Farmall 140 See also * McCormick Farmall 130 * McCormick Farmall 140 High Clearance * International 140 Industrial * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of International Harvester Vehicles ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References / Sources External Links * 140 Category:Farmall 140 Category:Tractors by model number Category:23 hp tractors Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:140 (model number)